


356 爱与战争

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	356 爱与战争

“哥...胜宇哥……起床啦～”

轻柔的奶音在韩胜宇耳边响起，他在迷迷糊糊中仍然闭着眼睛不假思索地用软绵绵的嗓音回复。

“唔...东杓..再睡一会儿……”

“……哥，我是亨俊尼呀！好啦，快起来～”

那人开始有些讨好地拉了拉韩胜宇紧紧抱着不放的被子，不像孙东杓以前一样一把扯开被子就躺进韩胜宇的被窝里抱着他不放才让韩胜宇清醒了一些。他疑惑于最近孙东杓都不来从前那样催促他起床。

“抱歉啊亨俊，东杓呢？”

“东杓早早就跟承衍哥一起出门吃早餐去啦。”

啊，美好的一天从早上开始就结束了。

\---

最近韩胜宇隐约感觉到了，来自曹承衍的攻击。“本来想擒贼先擒王的，没想到自己却陷进去了，东杓可真是个迷人精啊。”曹承衍揉抓着头发无奈地耸耸肩，眼神不自禁往韩胜宇身上瞟过去。

他原本喜欢韩胜宇的，却因为韩胜宇眼里只有孙东杓所以想着干脆让孙东杓爱上自己就可以一举两得，没想到此时却和原本爱的人成为了情敌。

就是这么讽刺又戏剧化。

在舞台上的时候曹承衍也从不掩饰自己的敌意，跳着U Got It原本想像彩排一样撩过金宇硕的下巴却阴差阳错地跑过去挑挑韩胜宇的下巴，眼神满满都是对韩胜宇的警告，

与挑衅。

他看到韩胜宇对着他不太善意的挑挑眉，不知为何此时还有些开心。

一整场演出下来大家都变得大汗淋漓，曹承衍却把自己和韩胜宇锁在和其他人分隔的另外一间休息室说是要讨论下一个行程的流程。两人都笑着跟大家挥挥手心里却五味杂陈心如乱泥知道下一步会发生什么。

韩胜宇把门咔擦一声锁上正式宣布战火的开始，尚未更换下来的西装把他衬得冷酷又正经，他黑着脸面向曹承衍，低沉又磁性的声音回响在空荡荡的休息室。

“东杓是我的。”

曹承衍用轻笑回应了他的话语，他甩甩头发迈着长腿大步流星走到韩胜宇身旁，在他耳旁顿了顿随后开口。

“胜宇哥，东杓说好像你最近不喜欢他了呢？”

\--

像是在宣布自己此时与孙东杓的关系更亲密一般炫耀着，同时也在嘲讽韩胜宇最近正在隐藏的爱意。

韩胜宇和孙东杓在节目时期就已经发酵的爱情终于在出道后不久被公司发现，内部人员对两人的关系进行了严肃处理并不允许他们再在任何节目上做出令人遐想的亲密动作，两人一开始极力反对，说着即使是立的人设也是可以有互动的，却被公司不容置疑地批判了一番。

即使两人私底下再怎么好，到头来还是有些变味了，却正好在这个时候碰上了曹承衍。

“承衍哥～”

“哎一古我们东杓看起来好热呢？哥来帮你擦一擦～”

曹承衍手拿湿巾抚向孙东杓冒着细密一层薄汗的脖颈，眼神中充满宠爱与孩子被热到的心疼，孙东杓正想应和着他走进曹承衍正好搂着他的怀抱中却正好迎上了韩胜宇有些不爽的眼神。

迷迷糊糊之间突然一把推开了曹承衍让他有些困惑，直到曹承衍转过头去和孙东杓一齐看向韩胜宇的时候他才找到了答案。

胜宇哥，眼神真是可怕啊～

但是胜宇哥，现在能随时在东杓身旁抱着他的是我了哦？

\--

“东杓可不会不喜欢我。”韩胜宇一把抓住曹承衍耍完帅就要拉开休息室大门的手臂坚定地说道。事实又是如何，每次东杓录完节目用着委委屈屈的小眼神看着自己说“胜宇哥，我忍得真的好辛苦，这样太痛苦了。”的时候他真的有动摇过。

「如果和自己连大大方方谈恋爱都做不到还一直受着这样的委屈，那不如就不要谈恋爱了，不如就分手吧。」他时常这么想。但他更不想自己爱着的小猫咪被曹承衍抢了去了，这样只会让他更加醋。

所以，他需要保证孙东杓一直是他的所有物。因为他们两个还是相爱的。

“嗯——胜宇哥，你的眼神在逃避我。”曹承衍仿佛看透他的内心一般笑着指着他进行他的推断，随后拍拍韩胜宇的肩膀示意他要出去了，又凑到韩胜宇的耳边留下最后一句宣言——

“看来，我能抢走东杓的机会还不小吧？”

他悠闲地推开门哼着小曲儿走回成员休息室，一把抱过孙东杓捏捏他的脸蛋接受着孙东杓“承衍哥干什么啦～”的推拉，在心中洋洋自喜。

\---

几天后韩胜宇难得的没有赖床，反而比之前起的更早了些，洗漱完后走去孙东杓所在的楼层准备叫醒自家的小朋友，在他和曹承衍能够一起出去吃早饭前。

轻轻悄悄推开紧闭的门，却看到在清晨温柔的阳光照射下，轻吻在孙东杓眼角半跪着穿着干净的白色衬衫的曹承衍。孙东杓狭长的眼睫毛微微抖动，却没有要睁眼的迹象。

为什么，为什么比我早。

他握紧拳头狠狠咬咬牙打算走回自己房间，曹承衍却回过头发现了他，对着他挥挥手走来。

“胜宇哥，早上好啊～”轻快的语气真让人不爽，“东杓说还想再睡会儿呢，要不要一起去吃早餐？”

“不用了，好像还不太饿。”韩胜宇挤出最官方的史努比微笑，对着曹承衍歪了歪头。

“噢，对了，承衍啊——”

他接下来说的那句话，有且只有曹承衍听见了。

\---

白日转瞬即逝，夜晚的到来注定是要发生什么的。比如此时孙东杓正怯生生站在韩胜宇房门前揣摩着跟自己进行心理斗争。是要敲门，还是等韩胜宇来开门。他不安地摸摸自己的手心，这么说来，已经好久没有来胜宇哥的房间了。

再三犹豫下还是敲了敲门，心在此时不能安静下来砰砰乱跳。

沉默许久以为韩胜宇不在孙东杓便转过身打算在客厅里等待，房门却快速的打开，有力的手臂将孙东杓一把拉入房中。

漆黑一片伸手不见五指的房间让孙东杓紧张地出了手汗，正想发出声音手却被压制在墙上随后一个霸道的吻附在自己唇上让他变得有些慌张了。

略微冰凉的双唇紧紧贴在孙东杓的果冻软唇上随后强迫他张开口迫不及待地伸入舌头与孙东杓的互相交缠着。

孙东杓被突如其来的热吻吻软了身子黏糊糊地倒在那人怀里伸出手环住那人的脖子尝试着回应这个激烈的吻。两舌互相交缠着发出啧啧淫靡水声，舌头像灵活的水蛇一般扭动着刺激着两人的神经。

炽热的大手终于忍不住隔着这层薄薄的布料，将手滑入孙东杓衣服中贪婪地抚摸着孙东杓滑嫩的肌肤。腰上传来火热的触感让孙东杓敏感地抖了抖身子像小猫一样在吻中嘤咛出声。

孙东杓浑身开始变得瘫软无力，渐渐的就要在那人的怀抱里化成一滩春水烂泥一般，半将半就着被那人蹭到了床上。

即使看不清那人的面庞，孙东杓也能认出那人是谁。低哑的奶音叫着那人的名字让他欲望倍发。

“嗯……胜宇哥……”

刚刚结束一个吻他还喘的上气不接下气，小舌还半伸半回舔舔自己甜甜的红唇起身抱住眼前的男人。韩胜宇被欲望支配着喘息地粗重，微微用着力揉着孙东杓的头发。

“东杓，哥想要……”

大手又急切地撩起孙东杓的衣衫露出白嫩的胸膛，孙东杓被温度的转变刺激地颤了颤身子。自他们的恋情被发现那天起，不仅肢体接触变少了，好像这样的性事也变得久违了。

正当韩胜宇望眼欲穿想开始细细品尝小朋友时，灯光骤亮让孙东杓被刺得眯了眯眼睛。一个熟悉的声音从房间的角落中传来，却让孙东杓的心都为之一颤——

“胜宇哥想让我看的就是这个？”

是曹承衍。

韩胜宇好像并不像孙东杓那样在看到曹承衍后露出小兔子收到惊吓一样的表情，因为是他让曹承衍来看到这些的。

“是啊，想让承衍看看我是怎么占有东杓的。”

“嗯～？明明我肯定比胜宇哥更厉害一些，就这样走真是可惜。”

他走到床边坐下勾过孙东杓的下巴伸出舌头舔过孙东杓方才被吻到湿软的嘴唇给孙东杓一个轻柔的吻，随后又似挑衅般看眼韩胜宇。

“不如，来公平竞争一下，看东杓会选谁吧？”

韩胜宇挑挑眉，以沉默同意了他的想法。

\--

“嗯唔唔……”孙东杓一边卖力地吞吐着曹承衍硕大的性器一边翘着圆润的小屁股被韩胜宇插入手指进行开拓。

后身的刺激感总是让他差点把持不住停住口中的动作。曹承衍弯下身去用手安抚着小朋友上上下下起伏着的小脑袋一边推入着动作让孙东杓含入更多。

“要好好舔着哥哥的棒棒糖哦，我们东杓是乖孩子吧？”曹承衍一边扭动着挺着腰肢一边控制着孙东杓的脑袋让他被动地任口中的性器被他温暖的口腔包裹，曹承衍没有用力的挺动下身，但原本尺寸就可观的性器还是让孙东杓被逼出生理眼泪。

曹承衍急忙温柔地抬起孙东杓的小脸吻去他脸上掉下的泪珠，可爱的小甜心可不能难受，但孙东杓却摇摇头继续卖力地舔舐曹承衍的性器，随后转移至囊袋玩弄般吸吮着让曹承衍爽的倒吸一口凉气。

看到曹承衍这么享受的被小猫服侍韩胜宇变得有些急躁了，细长的手指沾满润滑油在孙东杓湿软的后穴中无情地直直插入后模仿着性交的动作，随着更多手指的加入孙东杓甜腻的叫声回响在整个宿舍中。

“啊…胜宇哥慢一点嗯～～”孙东杓的嫩芽早就已经蓄势待发颤颤巍巍地被韩胜宇的抽插刺激地立了起来随着韩胜宇的动作微微摇晃着，他回过头去将手指伸入自己口中舔弄着仿佛在勾引着韩胜宇一般让韩胜宇的欲火渐渐开始冲烧。

湿软的小穴已经可以吞入三根手指，吸附着韩胜宇的手指好像不想让它们离开。韩胜宇抽出湿润的手指在孙东杓白嫩的臀肉上不轻不重地拍打了一下。

“嗯呃——”孙东杓竟直接被手指的抽插和刚刚被打屁股的刺激射了出来，白浊的精液直直射在曹承衍腿间让曹承衍捧过孙东杓的小脸就进行了下一个深吻。孙东杓颤抖着手继续套弄着曹承衍的性器感受着手中的野兽慢慢开始变得更加惊人。

“哥要进去了，东杓。”不等孙东杓和曹承衍结束这个浪漫的舌吻韩胜宇便直直将自己的性器捅入孙东杓一张一合的后穴让孙东杓仰起头猫吟出声。

后身的小嘴紧紧吸着韩胜宇的性器让韩胜宇爽的闷哼出声，再配合着小朋友黏黏的“胜宇哥——胜宇哥好大呀——”的呼唤让他挺弄的速度开始加快。

“嗯嗯！！！啊啊啊啊胜宇哥……哈啊～”孙东杓面色潮红被韩胜宇一挺一挺的动作搞得前后摇摆着如同被风吹得摇摆的红玫瑰，韩胜宇今天的动作是粗暴狂野的，不像从前那般温柔隐忍让孙东杓有些委屈地抱上温柔的曹承衍的腰肢。

“东杓，更喜欢承衍吗？”

韩胜宇低沉又危险的嗓音打击在孙东杓耳畔让孙东杓停下了舔吻着曹承衍性器的动作转过头和韩胜宇接吻，激烈的吻和身下的动作让孙东杓被操到抵在曹承衍的胸膛上按着被操干。

“呜……喜欢……啊！！嗯～喜欢胜宇哥…～”小猫的敏感点被大力地冲撞着让他被操地只能断断续续发出几个音节。

曹承衍皱着眉头捞起孙东杓的身子咬上孙东杓胸前的红樱桃舔舐着，孙东杓被前后刺激地只能胡乱发出着甜蜜的呻吟，小猫爪轻轻抵在曹承衍服务着他敏感的乳头的脑袋上轻声娇嗔着。

“嗯呀...承衍哥不要舔了……”但韩胜宇冲撞着的动作却将乳头欲拒还迎般更靠近曹承衍仿佛在邀请着他来品尝一番。

曹承衍抬起头对上孙东杓湿漉漉的小眼睛在眼角给他轻柔的一吻。

“东杓，会更喜欢哥的对不对？”

“哥也要进去了。”

韩胜宇巨大的性器已经满满填充着孙东杓的小穴，却没有要退出来的迹象让孙东杓恐惧地摇着头。前身的性器突然被韩胜宇的大手抚上让他娇吟着回头用红红的小眼睛向韩胜宇求饶。

“胜宇哥……呜……”

“宝贝，好好感受一下，是哥更好，还是承衍更好，好不好？”

韩胜宇将吻烙在小朋友出了汗的后颈上让孙东杓浑身一抖。泛着淡淡粉色的肌肤看起来秀色可餐，像小猫咪一样柔软的身子好像天生就适合被人蹂躏一番。

但不管是韩胜宇，亦或是曹承衍，本意都是宠爱他。

曹承衍刚插入一点男物就让小猫咪的后身像是要被撕裂了一般有些难以接受。孙东杓极力隐忍着痛苦和此时意外一波一波袭来的快感和恐惧感，上身紧紧贴在曹承衍胸膛上，背后同时被韩胜宇的胸膛贴着像是盖了一层厚厚的被子让他燥热不已。

“呜呜嗯...哥哥……！！哥哥！～”一声声甜腻的娇吟已经不知道在叫谁，迷离的眼神诱惑着曹承衍和韩胜宇更加痴迷地占有他。

韩胜宇轻揉着孙东杓的腰窝示意他放松一些让他减少痛苦，曹承衍则是给予他一个一个热切又虔诚的轻吻一边在他耳边轻声说着“宝宝放松点，哥哥被宝宝夹到进不去了。”让孙东杓害羞地红了脸。

曹承衍的性器也完全进入了孙东杓的后穴让后穴已经被撑到令人恐惧的程度。孙东杓一声沙哑的叫声前端又射出一股精液这次淌在曹承衍手枪形状的纹身上，看起来色情又背德。

曹承衍恶趣味地抹了些精液在孙东杓的小猫脸上让孙东杓瞬间就变成了淫荡的小馋猫。吐着舌头邀请着哥哥的玩弄与蹂躏。

“东杓都这样了还能爽到射呀？”

韩胜宇吻上孙东杓凸起的蝴蝶骨开始了新一轮的抽插，曹承衍也不甘示弱挺着下半身，两人一进一出带出了许多淫液与润滑油的混合物让整个交合画面显得淫秽不堪。蜜汁湿答答地从小穴中流出，孙东杓趴在曹承衍身上忘情地大叫着喊着哥哥慢一点。

两人交换着挺击让孙东杓一刻都不能放松一直被深入浅出地撞击着，破碎的呻吟和已经哑到变调的嗓音却催情而诱人。

“哥哥，哥哥呜呜呜～啊嗯～东杓要坏掉了～”

火热的肠肉紧紧包裹着两根巨大的性器让三人都共同奔向舒适的巅峰，在小猫咪一声一声提高音调的娇吟中两人一同闷哼一声射在孙东杓体内让孙东杓感觉肚子里鼓鼓胀胀的痉挛着射出了今夜的第三波精液，精液已经不像是浓稠的牛奶一般。

性器从小穴中抽出带出鲜红的媚肉，两人精液混合着争先恐后地从小穴中涌出。孙东杓无力地倒在韩胜宇怀中呜咽着让两人都心疼不已，拥吻着孙东杓吻去他的泪水安抚地揉着猫肚肚。

“乖宝贝。”韩胜宇啵叽一口吻在怀中人的发旋上抚平脸已经哭得皱巴巴的小朋友，随后抬起头望向此时愉快地盯着自家宝贝看的曹承衍。

“这里是我的房间。”

曹承衍知道他在下驱除令了，便无奈地耸耸肩在小朋友唇前留下一吻，穿上衬衫走出了门。

给小朋友清洗完身子后看着小朋友遍布全身密密麻麻的吻痕韩胜宇很是心疼，轻轻剥开猫咪额前的碎发抚平猫咪紧皱的眉头，却听见猫咪小小声的梦呓——

“胜宇哥……胜宇哥记得去医院……膝盖……”

韩胜宇决定明天早上给孙东杓一个早安吻。

赶在曹承衍之前。

End.


End file.
